


Bill's Valentine's Day

by Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill’s Valentine’s Day</p><p>For all of those who love.</p><p>And to all of those who are dog owners, especially one very special person out there right now who is going through the grief of loosing their special friend. </p><p>This is just a two part short little piece to celebrate Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Set six months after Sookie has gone missing from Bon Temps with no one knowing where she is or if she is even alive. </p><p>As usual AB, HBO and Charlaine Harris are the rightful guardians of all True Blood characters.</p><p>All other characters are of my own warped invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Max…. Max!’ a women’s voice was calling urgently. It was after dusk of course and Bill was out walking. He didn’t get that much time to be on his own any more and he was enjoying the solitude, it gave him time to think and to grieve. It was six months since Sookie had been gone and it weighed heavily on him. To all outward appearances he was getting on with things, his new role as King of Louisiana kept him busy, something that he was grateful for but it didn’t fill the emptiness of his heart. That place belonged to Sookie and could never be filled. Only Jessica knew about the silent tears that he shed on lonely nights of retrospection.

Jessica had grown up a lot in the last six months and their relationship had grown too. She was the one who was there for him in those first dreadful weeks that had followed Sookie’s disappearance when Bill was taken in for questioning. Well actually, that wasn’t quite true, Bill had volunteered to be questioned knowing full well that suspicion would fall on him and he wanted to make it clear to all in Bon Temps that he was just as mystified about what had happened as they were. 

Things would have been a lot worse for him had it not been for Jason of all people. He had shown up at Bill’s three days after Sookie went missing ready to stake him, assuming that Bill or vampires in general had something to do with her disappearance but after Bill had calmed him down, and with Jessica’s reassurance, Jason had sat with Bill for hours listening to him tell Jason everything. Jason had realised that if Bill was willing to tell him all the circumstances of their personal details then he knew that Bill was hurting and hurting badly. And he was sure that Bill did not harm her, he loved her too much for that. 

Time had past and Bon Temps had returned to normal, or as normal as it would ever be likely to be. People’s lives move on, people adjust. There is always something new to talk about in a small town and the disappearance of ‘crazy Sookie’ was relegated to one of those occurrences that happened but was not thought of any longer, well not by the general inhabitants, but for Bill it was raw and ugly and painful.

So here he was tonight doing what he did whenever he had the time, he was walking and thinking and hurting when he heard a woman’s voice calling. Rounding a bend in the pathway through the scrub that bordered his home and the cemetery, a woman walked straight into him, nearly falling as she did so. Bill reached out to steady her and held her arm while she regained her footing.

‘Oh I am sorry. I didn’t see you. I wasn’t looking where I where I was going’ she said a little breathlessly as though she had been hurrying. ‘You haven’t seen a German Shepherd anywhere around here have you?’ she asked almost in tears. ‘He saw a rabbit and took off with me on the end of his lead and I slipped and fell letting go of his lead so now I can’t find him,’ she went on looking ruefully at the grass stains and a tear to her jeans that was stained with blood where her leg was grazed.

‘You are hurt’ Bill said seeing her torn stained jeans, ‘can I help you? At least let me look at you leg then I can help you look for Max is it? My home is only over there through the trees, we can get you patched up then have a thorough look for him. My name is Bill, Bill Compton’ he said. She held out her hand ‘Thanks so much Bill I’m Elly, Elly Waterford. This is so kind of you’ she said as Bill led the way back to the house. 

Jessica was at Hoyt’s and he had the place to himself. His security was around but they were so well trained that even though they had seen him emerging from the path through the trees with a stranger, they also saw the small hand gesture he had made in their direction indicating not to bother him and that all was well. Elly had not even noticed as she was too busy taking in the house, her eyebrows rising in surprise before hurriedly taking a sideways glance at him.

‘If you care to take off your jeans while I get a first aid kit’ Bill said showing her into his office, placing her over in one of the more comfortable leather chairs as he shone the desk lamp over to give some light. ‘Heh, I hope you don’t think that I …’ she started to say before Bill cut her short. ‘Please I didn’t mean that to sound the way you may have thought, I will get you a pair of jeans from my prog… my daughter, she is taller than you and bigger but they will at least be all right to get you around in for a while’ he said embarrassed by the way it may have sounded to her and her assumption.

Bill retreated to Jessica’s room, hurriedly finding an old pair of jeans she had left amongst the clothes that she kept in her bedroom for those times that she would visit Bill and stay the day. He was back in the office as Elly was gingerly easing her torn jeans down over her grazed calf, Bill stopping short as he caught a substantial glimpse of long tanned legs and black panties before she pulled her shirt down over her thighs. 

Discretely coughing, she turned and smiled at the sight of Bill standing there looking a little sheepish. ‘I am hoping that it just looks a little worse than it is’ she was saying. Bill didn’t take in what she was referring to immediately, his mind had wondered a little at the sight of her when he had walked in so it took a moment for what she had said to register. ‘Oh thanks’ she said holding out her hands to take the faded jeans from him before sitting down under the lamp light to inspect the damage.

‘Here allow me’ Bill said gallantly, gently taking her outstretched leg in his hands as he closely inspected the graze. ‘There doesn’t appear to be anything serious, I’ll just get some antiseptic and we will have you cleaned up in no time’ he smiled ‘then we can go and have a look for Max’. ‘Oh god, I sure hope I can find him, he means everything to me and he won’t know his way around. I don’t know my way around here either, I am only here on a break and haven’t really got my bearings yet.’ 

‘Is he micro chipped? Does he have a collar and tags?’ Bill asked seeing Elly’s distress ‘I’m sure that he will be all right, we will find him’ he said reassuringly as he bathed her leg and started to apply the antiseptic cream as gently as he could. ‘I’m sorry if it stings, I will be as gentle as I can be,’ he pulled a sympathetic face as she let out an ‘ouch’ at the first touch. ‘Sorry to be such a wimp’ her eyes tearing up ‘but that really does sting.’

He finished applying the ointment then added a light dressing for protection. ‘There’ he smiled, ‘at least you shouldn’t have any likelihood of infection’ and he reached over handing her Jessica’s jeans before turning his back to allow her some privacy. ‘Bill, it’s all right you don’t have to do that, I know that you saw me when you came in, I caught you in the mirror over there but you looked so embarrassed that I didn’t say anything. You know you really are very kind,’ she was smiling as she pulled the jeans on.

‘You are the first Vampire that I have met’ she said casually, as if an after thought. Bill spun around catching yet another glimpse of her legs and hips as she hoisted the jeans up. ‘How did you know?’ he asked a little shaken. ‘Your hands, apart from the fact that they are the softest I have ever felt, they are not as warm as well….’ ‘As most mens’ he finished. ‘Yes they’re not but also, you have something else about you, something different. Please don’t get me wrong, I don’t mean different in a bad way, I mean different in a good way. Hell, most men that told me to take off my jeans I would slap in the face. I have severe trust issues but with you I don’t.’

‘You know that you probably should’ he said looking at her thoughtfully ‘I am what you call mainstreaming so you don’t have anything to fear from me but Elly you shouldn’t be so trusting, not all vampires are the same as me you know.’ ‘Oh I know, I was watching TV the night Russell Edgington had his little melt down and trust me, that was a shocker but I don’t judge an entire race on the actions of one. If I did that then I would be running for the nearest cave and getting the hell out of the human race, we don’t exactly have a great track record when it comes down to it do we?’ she said more of a statement than a question.

Bill was looking at her really thoughtfully now. ‘You don’t seem to have high opinion of your fellow humans?’ he questioned. ‘I guess I have seen a small sample of their actions and their prejudices and don’t like what I see. Why should we put ourselves above everything, what makes us ‘normal’ people so right and the minority wrong, every single person on this planet is different so how can we be arrogant enough to think that all vampires are the same as Russell, it doesn’t make sense to me? I’m sorry, I am on my soap box but I get angry when I see injustice and that’s what I think has happened, not just to vampires but to a lot of others.’

‘You won’t get an argument from me and I have seen both sides of the argument. You are passionate about your beliefs and I can understand that too, it’s a pity more people didn’t stand up for what they believe in but that is something that we can only hope will change. Now, we have a missing dog to find so if you are feeling up to it, shall we?’ Bill escorted her out of the house and led the way back down the path.

‘Max, MAX!’ Elly called but Bill held his hand up to signal her to stop. He stood still and looked around as though trying to work out a direction then, before Elly knew what was happening he was gone in a blink, speeding off at vampire speed. Within a few minutes Bill was back with a very happy but ashamed looking beautiful German Shepherd in his arms, no mean feat seeing the dog was very large and awkward to carry, his tail wagging so much at the sight of Elly that Bill had difficulty keeping him in his arms.

‘Oh Bill’ Elly let out a squeal, ‘Max, Max where have you been, you scared me half to death’ she scolded as Bill put him down and he ran straight to her, jumping up and licking her. ‘Where was he, where did you find him?’ she asked. Bill smiled at the scene, it reminded him of Rex the dog he had given little Thomas as a puppy. The last time Bill had seen him when he was leaving to go back to the war after a Christmas leave furlough, Rex had tried to follow him and Caroline had been forced to tie him up, so devoted to Bill as he was. Bill sighed at the memory, he had not thought of that for all these years nor remembered what it was like to have the unquestioning love of a dog. 

‘His collar had been caught on a fallen tree branch near the entrance to a rabbit hole so he was stuck and whining pitifully when I found him’ Bill said. ‘But how did you know where to look for him?’ Elly asked curiously. ‘I could hear him’ Bill said ‘he was about half a mile over in the trees towards the Stackhouse place.’ Bill flinched a little when he said this. ‘The Stackhouse place’ she queried before going on ‘isn’t that where there was some kind of disappearance, something happened to a girl that went missing?’

Bill’s face became a mask of indifference, hearing a total stranger mentioning Sookie was almost too much for him. It may have been six months but the pain that he felt had not abated and it hurt just thinking about it now. ‘Oh Bill, I am so sorry. You must have known her, being a neighbour and all.’ Elly could see that there was something very wrong, the expression on Bill’s face was one of pure despair no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. 

‘You loved her didn’t you’ she said suddenly, her intuition taking a hold and blurting it out before she could stop herself. Bill gave a start as though he’d had an electric shock. ‘Yes, how did you know, am I that bad at concealing things?’ he asked. ‘No you’re not but maybe it’s because I know what it’s like to lose someone that you love, someone precious to you. I lost my parents to a drunk driver, both of them here one minute and gone the next. No goodbyes, no last “I love you,” nothing. That’s why Max is so precious to me now, he’s all I have and he’s there for me when I get the blues, he listens to me and loves me unconditionally’ she shared. 

‘I recognised the pain in you, maybe that’s why I trusted you so much. It’s a first for me to trust anyone again. You tend not to when the person that took your parents away gets out of jail before you have even stopped grieving’. ‘I’m sorry for your loss, I too lost all my family when I was … when I became vampire’ he said softly. Elly looked at him with tears in her eyes. ‘It sucks doesn’t it? I mean, oh god Bill I didn’t mean anything by that’ she started to giggle ‘oh please don’t take that the wrong way’ she was laughing now, her face still wet with the tears that she had shed for her parents. 

He was smiling now too, the sombre tone of their conversation gone for the moment. ‘No offence taken and yes, it does suck’ he said holding out his hand to help her up as she had been kneeling down picking off bits of twigs and leaves that Max had been covered in from his scrape through the undergrowth. ‘Thank you, Bill not just for finding Max and taking care of my leg for me but thanks for sharing, I had been having a not so great day today. It’s my parents wedding anniversary coming up soon, they got married on Valentine’s day they were so in love, and well I am sure you understand how hard anniversaries of anything are. They had been out to dinner celebrating when the accident happened.’

They were standing facing each other only a foot apart and could see each others faces clearly in the moonlight. Elly’s face had been a picture of sadness as she talked about her parent’s anniversary and it touched Bill. ‘I do know how hard it is’ he said ‘it’s six months today that Sookie Stackhouse disappeared’ he said sadly. ‘Oh Bill, I am so sorry’ she said putting her hand on his arm in a gesture of sympathy. ‘And here I have intruded in your solitude when I am sure that you were out here to grieve on your own. I do a lot of that too, walking with Max on my own just to have some privacy and to,’ she swallowed hard ‘to do my crying when it gets to me too much.’

‘Bill thank you for helping me, I will leave you in peace. I am so sorry to have intruded. I walk most nights so I will be sure to have a better grip and a tighter leash from now on. Thanks again. Goodnight’ she said as she turned to go. ‘Elly wait’ Bill called as she stopped and turned to look at him, ‘perhaps we could walk together some nights? I am free tomorrow night if you have nothing else planned, that’s if you want to and would like some company’ he suggested. ‘Thanks Bill, okay I’ll see you tomorrow night then’ she said smiling. ‘Good night’ and she turned and walked back along the path towards the road. 

Bill and Elly met nightly for the next three weeks, often walking for hours. She explained to Bill she was a freelance photographer and her time was her own. She had a little money put aside from her father’s life insurance policy as she was sole beneficiary and that was enough to enable her to take off and go around the country looking for interesting places to photograph when ever things got her down too much. She was in her early thirties and unattached, which Bill found hard to believe as she was attractive, vivacious and a conundrum. She loved life and living but still had those times for quiet reflection.

They talked of anything and everything or they talked of nothing and walked on in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They found comfort in each others presence, a comfort that Bill had not had in the last six months, they found understanding too and quickly grew to know what kind of mood the other was in the minute they met each night. Bill found himself opening up to Elly about Sookie in a way that he had never done with anyone else. 

She understood and was sympathetic to his feelings. It didn’t matter to her that he was Vampire, the thought did not cross her mind, she just saw him as someone hurting and in need as much as she was and she could look at things objectively when Bill talked of his guilt and how Sookie would still be around living her life as before had he not come into it. Elly pointed out that Bill had given her love, had been her first lover and had opened up a new world to her and that was the most precious gift that someone could give you. Quite simply, Elly made Bill feel alive again after months of feeling nothing.

They shared Max too. She had not been surprised that Max seemed crazy about Bill, he was a great judge of character and in Elly’s books it was very much a case of love me love my dog, not that she thought that Bill loved her but she knew that they both did care and have feelings for each other. And Max had quickly become devoted to him, walking at his side, coming when he called, sitting and shaking hands. Elly had been amazed at the slightest command that Bill would give, Max would obey. It was like the two of them were having a love affair she told him one night. ‘If I was the jealous type I would be so extremely jealous of your relationship’ she had said laughing as she playfully poked Bill in the ribs.

Bill had stopped walking and quickly held her arm, pulling her into him and gently brushed her lips. ‘There is no need to be jealous, Max and I are just good friends’ he said softly. It had been unexpected and took Elly’s breath away. He was not normally given to spur of the moment decisions but it was something that he had wanted to do since the night they met. She looked up at him as he held her, she was a little shaky just being in his arms. She had been fighting with the attraction that she had been feeling from the start but did not think it appropriate to make the first move, she knew that he had not been with anyone else since Sookie, he had told her that and she believed him, so this was something that she took as a serious step for Bill. 

‘Are you sure, is this what you want? Are you ready for this Bill?’ she said a little timidly least her voice betray her emotions. ‘Elly I am so ready for this, I can’t stop living and you are so full of life’ he said as he bent his head down and crushed his mouth to her lips as though to prove his point, their kiss becoming more passionate and intense as they explored each others mouths, sending thrills through them both, waves of desire coursing through their veins. 

Elly was panting when Bill broke away and she heard a sudden snick, his fangs clicking into place with his arousal. She had never seen them and was hit with a fresh wave of desire rippling through her. ‘Oh Bill’ was all she could say as he pulled her back into him, holding her tightly and pressing her into him so that she felt his substantial arousal against her while she explored his fangs with her tongue. She had no idea how arousing this was to him, how he had to fight to really control him self now. He had told her he had not been with any one since Sookie and he hadn’t but he needed to be and he needed to be with her desperately. He was aching to be with her but he would not force her, it had to be in her own time and not his.

Elly’s arms flew around Bills neck as he arched her backwards, holding her hips for support. She shivered as she felt just how much he did really mean it when he had said that he was so ready for this. She was turning to liquid with his kisses and both of them were raging with desire, only one thought going through them. ‘Your place or mine?’ Bill managed to rasp. ‘Yours, it’s closer’ she whispered, gripping him tighter and kissing him deeply again, not wanting to let go even in her desperation for the other things to follow. 

At this moment they were both bought back to earth by Max who was bored with all of this and had decided to jump up and break up the moment, letting out a whine as much as to say ‘get a room you two’. They broke away from each other panting and laughing. ‘Come on’ Bill smirked, ‘he’s right you know, we should finish this in more private surroundings’ and putting his arm around her waist they started walking back to his place, stopping several times to renew their kisses only to have Max whine loudly again as if he too was impatient to get home.

Bill’s security was now used to seeing him with Elly and Max and knew to keep a discreet distance so it was unusual as they came out of the trees and walked towards the house to find them being rapidly approached by Hank one of the guards. ‘Majesty’ the guard bowed to Bill, ‘I am sorry to intrude but you have a visitor that cannot wait. She insisted in waiting in your office for you’ he said and bowing again, departed back to the edge of the trees to resume his patrol of the grounds. 

Of course Bill had told Elly of his role within the vampire hierarchy but until tonight she had not really given it any thought other than to assume it was just some type of ceremonial honour rather than a working title of significance. Bill looked at her apologetically. ‘I am sorry, if you could wait in the parlour while I deal with this I will try not to be too long but I understand if you prefer to go home. I will get Hank to accompany you, just to make sure you get home safely’ he said glancing hurriedly towards the windows before kissing her quickly.

Bill quietly ushered Elly inside and closing the doors walked swiftly into his office to find Nan Flannigan sitting behind his desk drumming her fingers with impatience. She was full of woes and venom, complaints about anything and everything and Bill knew at once that she was not going anywhere in a hurry. He excused himself after listening to a five minute tirade from Nan and explained a little of the situation to Elly, begging her forgiveness and promising to make it up to her tomorrow night if she was free. 

‘Oh I will be free Bill Compton, we have some unfinished business of our own’ she said so seductively that Bill’s fangs nearly popped again and it was only his rigid control over his emotions that stopped him from taking her in his arms and having her right there and then and to hell with Nan Flannigan. Elly left with a reluctant Max trailing behind, thoroughly disappointed that he was not staying longer to be fussed over by Bill, his tail and ears down and looking very dejected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimers apply, I do not own any original True Blood characters Elly and Max are mine.

It would be five days before Bill was finally able to see Elly again. Nan had gone on the war path over some of the grievances she had with the anti vampire movement and unbeknown to Bill, she had scheduled a whirl wind round of meetings with the locals and rallies, including TV spots and interviews that he was obliged to attend. Of course he had rung and made his apologies to her and insisted that he would make it up to her as soon as he could but he was worried that she was sounding fairly down and he felt he knew her moods well enough to know that she was not herself. 

It was then that he realised that Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and he knew that coming on top of them not being able to meet, she would be feeling the pain of missing her parents. With that in mind, he started formulating a plan and heaven help   
Nan Flannigan but he was not under any circumstances, going to change his plans once made. 

Bill arranged to meet Elly at their regular meeting place at dusk. He arrived a little early and watched with his keen eyesight as she made her way through the trees. Max stopping to sniff and mark his trail as he went, suddenly stopped and stood nose twitching, picking up Bill’s cologne that he had worn since the night he had met her. Max, waged his tail furiously and whined in his excitement to see him and eagerly pulling Elly along, rushed forward to greet Bill with an excited jump and lots of licks, all leaving Elly a little breathless but laughing.

‘I swear Bill Compton, the two of you are having an affair, he’s totally besotted with you’ she laughed. ‘Do you think that it is true what they say about dogs, that they are just like their owners?’ Bill asked softly, sending a shiver through her as he stepped forward and brushed his lips on her cheek, tilting her face up to look in his eyes. She blushed deeply under his gaze before answering softly ‘I think Max has excellent tastes in who he chooses to become besotted with and yes, he takes after me.’

Bill went to wrap his arms around her when he noticed she was carrying a small knapsack on her back. Raising his eyebrows in a query she blushed deeply again, her cheeks burning ‘I err, thought just in case I was away over night I may need a few things.’ He almost smirked at this and taking it off her shoulders, he slung it over his before taking her in his arms and crushing her to his lips with a promise of more to come.

‘Let’s go’ he said, ‘I have a surprise for you.’ Mystified they walked hand in hand through the trees but instead of turning to the left to go towards his home, they took a small path that she hadn’t particularly noticed before, leading around the outskirts of the garden and heading towards the denser forest. They past a small grove of ancient looking pine trees, Bill explaining that his Father had planted the original trees for the pine wood and for Christmas trees, to see the family right. 

He paused for a moment in remembrance of his Father and of a Christmas past where he had come and cut down a tree for the house, much to the surprise and delight of Thomas and Sarah his children, as he explained to Elly. It was to be his last human Christmas and although Elly felt the pain of his words, Bill squeezed her hand telling her not to be sad for he remembered it as being the most wonderful Christmas he had ever had. 

They walked on now, Elly not in the least familiar with this part of the forest. Bill explained this was all Compton land and had been for generations but had never been cleared, it was still in its pristine state and he intended that it stay that way. He was a conservationist and loved the fact that this had always been here and for as long as he existed it always would be there. 

Elly, looking over to the left through the trees thought she could see dim lights and looking at Bill she saw him smiling. ‘Now just what have you been up to Mr Compton or should I say Your Majesty?’ she said teasingly, she knew that Bill hated it and had teased him on the phone about it. ‘Now don’t start that again and anyway you won’t have far to go now to see’ he smiled, the corners of his mouth curling up in that smile that was so sexy she always thought.

Max led the way as he had seemed to pick up some scent that had taken his fancy and with him steadily pacing down the path, they swung around past an extra thick strand of trees to come into a clearing. Elly stood staring in wonder before turning to face Bill. ‘Happy Valentines Day’ he said looking a little embarrassed. ‘Oh Bill, did you arrange all of this for us?’ she asked as she stood looking around unable to take in what she was seeing.

The clearing stood in an area that was a natural scoop in the land like a small bowl, grassy sides leading down into a protected hollow. Small twinkling lights boarded the little stone flagged pathway leading down to the flat area at the bottom of the dip. To the left a large soft faux fur blanket had been spread and baskets with food were sitting waiting to be served. There was even a very large basket labelled ‘For Max’ sitting to the side on a separate blanket. Opposite the larger blanket, a few paces away, Elly could not believe it but there was a full sized Jacuzzi spa bath set up bubbling away, the steam rising in the cold air. She looked at Bill in wonder.

Then turning to the far side of the area there was the most beautifully decorated Arabian style tent affair. It looked like something out of a designer dream. Fashioned out of magenta, orange, purple and peacock blues and green silk with some type of gold embossing all draping down in billows, the opening showing thick layers of the softest looking mattress piled high with huge feather stuffed matching cushions. It was like walking into a Sex In the City - Carrie fantasy dream date she thought.

Then every where there were roses, red roses and rose petals, baskets and vases and standards all strategically placed. It was like a spring garden, the fragrance was intoxicating. She looked at Bill, her eyes shining. ‘You did all this, you did all this just for me.’ She stepped over to him placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him. ‘For the last five years I have hated this day, dreading it. I have avoided being anywhere near anyone in love so I didn’t have to feel the pain but now, that’s all gone. Bill, I will never forget this for as long as I live. You have given me back Valentines Day’ she said simply, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Bending down he took her face in his hands and kissed away her tears. ‘Come on, sit down, I want you to enjoy yourself’ he smiled. ‘But what about you, I want you to enjoy yourself too’ she insisted. Bill leant over and opening a small portable chiller, he retrieved a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Elly didn’t say anything but began to dish out some of the delicacies that had been prepared for her. It was as though everything that she had ever mentioned to Bill that she liked, he had remembered and included for her.

He poured her out a glass of the most exquisite tasting champagne she had ever had and reaching into a portable heat pack he opened a bottle of vintage True Blood Royal. With anyone else he would have felt uncomfortable but with Elly he didn’t. ‘To Valentines Day’ he toasted smiling that small smile that so drove her crazy. They laid back on the rug looking up that the stars, just watching the crystal clear night passing by over their heads. 

Max was happily chewing on his huge beef bones on a separate rug and was securely tied so that not even had a rabbit shown a whisker could Max have misbehaved and taken off. He was well and truly anchored and would not be going anywhere tonight and judging by the pile of food provided for him, he wouldn’t be going anywhere in a hurry for several nights. 

Bill rolled onto his side looking down at Elly, gently stroking her hair as she looked up into his eyes. She had eaten and grabbing her back pack, she had laughed at Bill’s face when he had seen her take out a toothbrush and move over to the side of the hollow where a small make shift bathroom had been set up. Coming back she was laughing ‘Bill you must be the most considerate host that I have ever known. You are the only creature that I know that would provide your guest with an en suite to an Arabian style tent.’

Now as she lay looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, she reached up and softly stroked his face. He lent down and kissed her, just caressing her lips to begin but they both knew where this would lead and what they were doing. The kiss deepening, he pulled her up into his arms as he sat up, supporting her head and back like a baby. They sat there while he cradled her, his lips crushing hers as he stroked her neck with his free hand, slowly moving over her shoulder down to her full breasts before cupping one then the other in his hand and very gently squeezing. 

Elly moaned softly, she was already silky wanting him, all of him. The sound of her moan was like a nectar to Bill, taking her hand and gently pulling her even closer into him, moving her hand down his body until she found the substantial bulge in his jeans and began to gently rub him, moaning as she did so. ‘Shall we’ he asked indicating with his head to the Jacuzzi before pulling her to her feet and they both began to undress. 

The air was crisp, cold and clear so even though Bill had his clothes off with Vampire speed, Elly was not far behind him. They stood for a moment facing each other drinking in each others bodies, hungry to share in the pleasures they both wanted to experience. Elly had never seen anyone look so beautiful. He looked like a carved statue of alabaster, his skin so smooth and white. Bill stood running his eyes over her full breasts, her small waist and down over her hips to her mound then her golden thighs and shapely legs. He was already hard but the sight of her made him jerk and harden even more. 

This was too much for Elly, at the sight of him she stepped forward and took him in her hands and began stroking him. Bill groaned. It had been so long since anyone had touched him and he didn’t think that he could stand it. Elly could feel him stiffening and it sent a wave of heat shooting through her, making her throb. She dropped to her knees before Bill could stop her and brushed him softly with her lips then teasing him, she gently ran the tip of her tongue around him in nothing more than a caress. 

‘Elly no’ Bill moaned ‘I won’t …I won’t be able to last’ he rasped, barely able to speak. She was teasing him mercilessly now, running her warm lips down his ever stiffening member, cupping him in her hands softly, ever so gently squeezing just lightly enough to make his chest rumble, Bill’s moans adding to her abandonment. ‘Please Elly’ Bill was moaning and taking her head in his hands attempted to pull her away. ‘Oh Bill’ she was overcome with the moment and the lust for him now and before he could stop her, she took him in her mouth, running her tongue around him, licking and sucking.

The groan that escaped Bill’s lips was loud enough to stop Max from chewing, as his ears pricked up and he whined a little, thinking Bill was in pain. ‘Elly, I am warning you’ he said starting to sound frantic but she took no notice. She was wet and she so wanted to give Bill pleasure that she was just carried away. As Bill began to climax Elly could feel his shaft throbbing with a life of its own. She was experienced enough to know that he was about to reach his peak and it added to the excitement she was feeling. 

‘Elly, I am warning you again’ Bill said grabbing her hair as gently as he could in the state he was in ‘I can’t hold back.’ She stopped and quickly looked up at him, his fangs were fully extended and his eyes glazed. ‘Bill’ she said in a clear determined voice ‘I don’t want you to hold back, not one single bit of your being. I want it all’ she finished huskily. 

That was too much for him. Picking her up as if she was as light as a feather he had her on the soft mattress in the tent before she had even realised. As he thrust into her for the first time, they both gasped in unison. It had been a while for Bill but it had also been some time of Elly, her last experience meaning little to her and more of a loneliness bedding than a pleasurable experience. But now with Bill, this was different. 

He was thrusting into her with ever increasing movements. She had never wanted anyone so much, she was as ready as he was and raised herself up to meet him, shifting slightly so that he hit that inner spot that would send her over the top. ‘Bill’ she whispered into his ear as his lips brushed her neck, the pounding of her pulse against them driving his thrusts deeper, ‘Bill do it’ she said as she moved her head to expose her vein to him.

His lips met hers and in her frenzy, she very deliberately ran her tongue over the point of his sharp fangs, grazing it until it drew blood spilling into both their mouths. She had no idea what this would do to him but she didn’t care, she was past caring she was living for the moment now. He let out a deep growl that sent shivers of desire through her, enough to start her climax. Bill had struggled to maintain control but feeling her spasms sent him over the edge and with one final deep thrust, sinking his fangs into her neck simultaneously, he sucked as hard as he could as they both met the darkness and the light as they came together. 

Elly lay panting in Bill’s arms, shaking in uncontrollable waves as he soothed her, shockwaves rippling through his body too as he held her. He leant down and covered her in kisses overcome by the emotions he was feeling, tiny blood tears spilling from his eyes. Elly was alarmed ‘Bill, what’s wrong, have I done something?’ she asked worriedly. 

Bill hugged her to him, stroking her face while he regained his composure. ‘Thank you’ he said quietly, ‘it’s been a while and I ….’he hesitated choosing his words carefully ‘I am grateful to you’ he said embarrassed. ‘Bill, after what you have done for me today, it’s me that is grateful to you and besides’ flashing a beautiful smile at him, she laughed ‘that was the best sex I have ever had in my life.’ Bill smirked as he leaned down clamping his lips to hers before murmuring into her mouth ‘There’s plenty more to be had where that came from’ and picking her up he carried her over to the Jacuzzi. 

Elly knew a little about Vampires but she learnt a lot more that night or a lot more about one particular Vampire. She had not been aware that should they choose to do so, a Vampire could keep it going all night and Bill chose to do so. When she had said to him that it was the best sex she had ever had she had not been lying but as the night progressed she was wrong on that point. 

The warm water of the Jacuzzi was soothing and Bill still had her in his arms when he climbed in, sitting on the moulded bench seat and turning Elly to face him as he sat her down straddling him. Her eyes widened with surprise and pleasure when he took her hand and placed it around his very upright member and he began to kiss her neck, working his way slowly down to her nipple. She began to throb again with desire as he teased her with his tongue, feeling her nipple harden in his mouth until she was softly moaning, all the while cupping her other full breast in his soft sensuous hand, using the tips of his fingers to tease the other to a matching hardness.

She began to squirm and lifting herself she attempted to move onto Bill but he was having none of it, not yet. His intentions were planned, they had the whole night or least until near sun up and he wanted to make this a night to remember for them both. Putting his hand over hers as she still clutched and stroked him, he moved himself against her, using himself to lightly tease her, barely touching her mound with the tip of his staff.

His teasing was making her throb in earnest now as she tried desperately to move against him, as though just by willing it he would once again plunge into her. She was whimpering, between his magic tongue on her nipple and the magic of his attentions to her mound, she was in a very needy position. Unable to bear it any longer, she attempted to break free but Bill’s grip held her firmly to him, her head resting against his bare chest. 

She ran her hands through the fine hair on his chest and finding his nipple she teased it between her two fingers, gently pulling at it until stiff, then taking it in her mouth and sucking just as Bill had done to her. She felt Bill rumbling through is chest as he felt her lips and tongue going through him, making him shudder. His plans flew out the window and lifting her he guided her onto him. 

She was like a rag doll now, weak, dizzy and panting, wanting him so badly. She was his toy to do with what he pleased. She clung to him, her arms draping around his neck as he thrust into her, rocking her against him to connect her special place to him. Her face had been resting in the crook of Bill’s neck and as she could feel him begin his climax, she was overwhelmed, the feeling enough to bring her to her peak again but not before the darkness took her completely and she bit into Bill’s neck leaving tiny puncture marks of her own that she sucked on for all her worth. That was the finish of Bill, biting as gently as he could, he delicately lapped at her sweet blood.

She was limp in his arms now and Bill was worried that he had over done it. ‘Elly, Elly’ he was calling her urgently. ‘Bill’ she mumbled a little. He had her out of the hot tub and under the soft downy covers of the make shift bed in a flash, laying her down while he quickly ran over to one of the hampers and retrieved some orange juice and a glass. He was fearful that her blood sugar levels were down as well as needing to re-hydrate. 

‘What happened’ she asked when he came back to the tent as she attempted to sit up a little. Bill jumped under the covers and had her in his arms holding the glass to her lips so she could take small sips. ‘It’s my fault, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have taken from you again so soon’ he said totally abashed and ashamed of himself. ‘No Bill’ she said, her voice sounding stronger now. ‘It wasn’t you, it was the hot tub. I just got too hot that’s all. It’s happened to me before.’ 

Bill’s eyebrows rose questioningly. ‘Oh no, it’s not what you think’ she gave a small giggle. ‘I nearly cooked myself once in a sauna and ever since then I have been careful not to stay too long but it’s the same kind of thing in the Jacuzzi. I just don’t know when to stop and trust me Bill, with you I don’t want to stop’ she smiled suggestively. ‘Honestly, I am fine now I promise you.’

Bill relaxed a little, her words of reassurance sounded genuine. He reached over and cupped her face with his hands, nuzzling her with his nose, a particular habit that he had always had and he gently kissed her lips. She was tired now but it was a peaceful contented tired, not an exhausted tired, just the kind of tired you feel when you have had the best most exciting experience of your life and you have time to sit back and take it all in at the end of the day. 

They lay propped up on the silken pillows, Elly nestling into Bill gently stroking the hair on his chest absentmindedly. His skin was so soft and smooth to touch and he had a scent all of his own, she smiled as she realised she was covered in it. ‘Bill, can I ask you something?’ ‘Elly you can ask me anything you want and I will answer you truthfully you know that’ he replied earnestly, softly nuzzling her face as they lay their heads together, arms around each other. 

‘I drank your blood’ she whispered in awe ‘it was sweet, not like what I expected. What will it do to me?’ Bill hesitated but knew that he had to tell her the truth of the matter ‘We are bonded. You will feel me and I will feel you. You will be more sexual…’ Laughing, she looked at him before smirking ‘I couldn’t be more than I am right now and have been since we met.’ She was blushing a deep crimson as she said this but she knew that he was being totally candid with her so she felt he deserved the same. 

‘Oh, I didn’t realise’ Bill was flattered, ‘to be honest, I wasn’t sure until last week that you may have any feelings for me that way. That night that Nan showed up … I had wanted you since I got a glimpse of those beautiful legs of yours the first night’ he chuckled ‘and I thought I had been so discreet and you knew all the time.’ ‘You looked so embarrassed but you got a really good look in first before you looked away, right?’ she smiled. ‘Yes and black lace does suit you’ he said mischievously as he kissed her.

Bill felt her response and took it further this time going slowly, the intense fire spent now, just a slow desire to savour the moment, lingering and spurring them on. As they finally lay in each others arms sated, Bill felt the pull of dawn coming. Reluctantly he knew that the incredible night was over but he had one more surprise for Elly and as they dressed he retrieved a small elegantly wrapped box. 

‘Happy Valentines Day’ he smiled as he handed it to her. ‘Wait’ she said fishing in her knapsack and pulling out an equally ornately wrapped gift, much to Bill’s surprise. ‘Happy Valentines Day to you too’ she kissed him as she handed him his present. ‘Shall we open them together’ she asked as they both carefully undid the ribbon and paper so it could be recycled. 

Elly opened the small black velvet box and gasped. In it was a beautiful platinum pendant encrusted with diamonds, the figures of two hearts entwined. Bill had written a card to go with it in his beautiful copperplate hand writing:

Elly,  
I found this in a antique store, the owner assuring me that it is authentic. I want you to wear it and think of the undying love that your parents had for each other and for this day, Valentines Day, so that everyday of your life you will remain close to their love and they will be with you always. 

Bill

‘That is just so…I can’t tell you how kind you are. Bill I really meant it, you have given me back this day, I will never feel sad about it again. You have given me something priceless, you have given me my peace of mind back.’ She kissed him tenderly and stroked his face as tears of relief flooded her. ‘Please open yours, it is nothing compared to all this’ she waved her hand gesturing to the scene ‘but Bill it’s something that I want you to have to remember this time when I am gone.’ 

Bill opened the box to find a rather chunky blank glass frame enclosed. Taking it out of the box he looked a little puzzled. Elly laughed and taking it from his hands she turned it over indicating a small button with various settings on the back. She switched it to ON and handed it back to him. An image appeared immediately and Bill was taken aback. The picture on the screen, for it was a digital photo album and frame, was a photo taken of Bill’s regiment in training, taken all those years ago. But what surprised Bill the most was that it wasn’t an old faded sepia copy barely recognisable, it was clear as could be and in colour.

‘How did you manage…’ but before he could go on, the image changed and another picture covered the screen this time of the Compton house as it had stood when he was last there just before the war. Image after image came flooding across the screen. Bon Temps no more than a few random houses and a general store, the owners proudly standing out front, Shreveport bustling in the hey day of the war years, the last photo of Bill, Caroline and the children – his uniform new and untouched by the ravages of war and then an image that Bill had never seen, one that he had no knowledge of. 

The picture was taken in the Bon Temps cemetery, a huge crowd of people, all of Bon Temps in fact and half of Shreveport was there. The crowd stood respectfully around a small memorial plaque as a dedication was being held. Bill looked up at Elly with blood tears in his eyes as he looked on the scene with Caroline and the children and all those that had come to pay their last respects at his resting place. ‘You were so loved, I wanted you to know that’ Elly said. 

The final two images then appeared making Bill laugh. The second last being a photo of Max sitting holding his lead in his mouth as though waiting patiently for Bill to take him for his nightly stroll and then the last image was one of Elly hugging Max, arms around his neck and looking straight into the camera smiling.

‘How did you ever manage to do this?’ Bill asked. ‘Oh I have been pouring through all the archives between here and Shreveport. There is a fantastic historical society here, they are called The Descendants of the Glorious Dead and they were such a help. They really hold you in high esteem’ she smiled. Bill looked thoughtful for a moment remembering but then snapped out of it, ‘Yes but these photos look like they could have been taken yesterday? How did you manage it?’ She laughed ‘Bill I am a restoration artist as well as a photographer so once I managed to find all of them I worked on them until I thought they were good enough for you.’

‘Elly, you said that I have given you something precious back in your life, well you have given me something back too’ he was shaking his head in disbelief. ‘This is who I was and who I will always be and this is my human life. Your gift has made me feel young again, alive again. I will always treasure it.’

They kissed, holding each other in an embrace that was heartfelt then Bill stepped back a pace and looked at her. ‘You are leaving aren’t you?’ ‘Bill I have been offered a six month contract that I can’t pass up. If I don’t stuff it up I will be set, it will mean that I will be able to pick and choose my assignments as I please. It would mean that I will be able to come back here or go wherever I want to, whenever I want to.’ 

‘I know that you are involved in a pretty difficult situation right now winning over the population and I know that you have given up a lot of your time right to be with me, time that is precious to your cause and I do feel bad about that but Bill, this assignment will help with that. I will be doing a pictorial history on Vampires, I intend it to show the real truth of what your race is and how mainstreaming is possible. So you see, even with me leaving I will always need your help and advice. Plus, you don’t think that Max will let me leave it too long to come back for visits do you?’ she laughed as he finally stopped chewing on his bones and looked over at the sound of his name, wagging his tail.

Before leaving the next evening Elly presented Bill with a beautifully framed montage she had compiled of the various photos that she had noticed Bill seemed to have been touched by the most as he had looked through the album the night before. Neither one was sad as they both knew that their work was an important step for bettering the lives of those who had come out and wanted to fit in. The same can’t be said of Max who somehow knew that he was leaving, standing leaning against Bill, rubbing against him as though to impregnate his scent onto him. 

Bill patted and fussed over him before turning to Elly. ‘How can I say thank you enough’ she smiled ‘what you have given me is precious.’ He touched her face gently ‘Elly, you have given me back something that I didn’t think I would ever have again. You have renewed my purpose for our cause and for that I am grateful’ he said as they kissed goodbye. ‘Don’t worry Bill, I’ll be back’ she laughed as she drove away.

Six months later Bill was in his office one evening opening mail when he came to a large FedEx pouch. Opening it he smiled with delight as he took out a large coffee table glossy book: The Pictorial History of Vampires by Elly Waterford. The book was dedicated to King William Thomas Compton LA whose nobility and inspiration to all those who strive to live a peaceful life, have made this book possible.

On the inside cover she had hand written a message:

Bill,  
Congratulations, this book has now gone to number one on the best seller list. It is the beginning of our hopes for a better world coming true.  
Elly 

Bill had to laugh, next to her signature in gold ink there was a paw print with a post script:  
Max sends his licks to you too. See you next Valentines day.

~ Finis ~


End file.
